Une amitié indéfectible
by Marluuna
Summary: l'Arc en ciel, et plus particulièrement Hyde & Tetsu, fic centrée sur une grande amitié
1. Quelque chose cloche

_C'était très bien... On la reprend encore une fois ! _Lança Tetsu à la petite assemblée.

Le leader toussota et s'épongea le front avant d'attraper une petite bouteille d'eau qu'il vida rapidement. L'Arcenciel répétait l'enregistrement du prochain album, '_True_'. Dans ce but, ils multipliaient les répétitions avant d'attaquer l'enregistrement proprement dit la semaine suivante. Et comme à chaque fois, Tetsu les tuait à la tâche, les faisant répéter jusqu'à épuisement. Même si tout semblait parfait, il ponctuait toujours ses phrases de ce fameux _«on la reprend encore une fois»_. Bien sûr, personne ne protestait puisque Tetsu était le meneur incontesté et qu'ils avaient confiance en lui, mais Ken commençait toutefois à se lasser. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps sur la même chose, il avait l'impression qu'à force il ne parvenait plus à voir ce qu'il ne faisait pas bien. De plus, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de pause, même pour déjeuner... Et il allait bientôt être 14h.

_On devrait aller manger non ? On travaillera mieux le ventre plein..._ se risqua-t-il à avancer.

_On la reprend une dernière fois et après on va manger,_ fit Tetsu en guise de compromis. _C'est ok ?_

_Faudra bien... _soupira Ken, résigné.

Tetsu essuya une nouvelle fois son visage ruisselant tout en respirant profondément. Sa respiration émettait un discret sifflement qui n'échappa pas à Hyde, qui demanda :

_Ca va, Tetsu-chan ?_

_Oui oui, aucun problème, _acquieça Tetsu avec un sourire rassurant.

_Ca n'a pas l'air... Tu respires bizarrement, comme si tu étais essoufflé... _

_Ce n'est rien, _assura le leader en se remettant en place.

Hyde jetta un regard à Sakura qui haussa les épaules d'un air qui voulait dire «laisse tomber». Il allait reprendre sa place au micro quand il fut interrompu par Tetsu qui se mis à tousser frénétiquement. Le bassiste s'appuya sur une chaise et tenta de se calmer, sans pouvoir stopper sa toux. Quand il reprit enfin son souffle, on entendit à nouveau le petit sifflement.

_Tetsu-chan, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout rouge, _s'inquièta Hyde.

_Ca va... Je me suis étouffé tout seul comme un idiot_, plaisanta Tetsu.

_Quand même... _fit Hyde en s'approchant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

Le chanteur mis une main sur son front et une autre sur celui de son ami.

_Tu es brûlant... Et tu es en sueur._

_On répète, il est normal que je transpire un peu... Et il fait si chaud ici..._

_Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça,_ rectifia Hyde, _et je suis le moins frileux de nous tous pourtant..._

_Et bien moi j'ai chaud,_ déclara Tetsu pour clore la discussion. _Bon, on s'y remet ? Vous avez faim non ?_

_Une seconde,_ fit Sakura en quittant sa batterie.

_Où tu vas ?_ Demanda Ken.

_A ton avis ?_ répondit le batteur. _Avec toute l'eau qu'on boit..._

_Ouais, attends je viens aussi !_ fit Ken en posant sa guitare sur une chaise.

Hyde observa Tetsu se lever et soupirer à la vue des deux jeunes hommes qui ne pouvaient même pas se retenir 5 minutes. Le bassiste avait l'air anormalement fatigué, il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Hyde hésita à redemander, mais concluant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de succès, il se retourna à regret. Relisant ses paroles, une idée lui vint quant à l'interprétation et il se retourna pour avoir l'avis de Tetsu. Il le vit chercher d'une main tremblante un appui sur le dossier d'une chaise. Une main sur ses yeux, Tetsu vacilla et tenta de reprendre son équilibre.

_Tet-chan... Ca ne va pas, je le vois bien !_ s'écria Hyde en s'approchant.

Le bassiste cligna des yeux pour tenter de distinguer son ami mais en lâchant son appui, il s'écroula sur le sol.

_Tetsu-chan !_ Cria Hyde en lâchant ses feuilles. Il tenta de rattraper le bassiste mais il était trop lourd pour lui et il s'effondra sur le sol. Hyde s'agenouilla et le retourna. Tetsu était sans connaissance, et plus brûlant encore qu'il y a quelques minutes. Son front saignait, une coupure probablement due à la chute.

_Tetsu-chan !_ Repris Hyde en le secouant. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

Lentement mais sûrement, la panique s'empara de Hyde. Le bassiste ne montrait aucune réaction et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il pris son ami dans ses bras tout en le secouant frénétiquement, avant de relever la tête en direction de la porte.

_Ken ! Sakura ! Venez ! Vite ! _Appela-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pu.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre dans le couloir et les deux musiciens apparurent essoufflés, un brin paniqués par le ton de la voix de Hyde.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu nous a fait peur ! _Fit Ken en reprenant son souffle.

_C'est Tet-chan, il... Il est tombé. Il ne se réveille pas !_ fit Hyde d'une voix déformée par la panique.

_Et merde !_ Lança Ken en se précipitant vers lui. _Tetsu ! Hé Tetsu ! Merde. Merde et merde ! Cet imbécile est vraiment dans les vappes !_

_Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital,_ fit Sakura qui fut le premier à réagir. _Ken-kun, vas avancer ta voiture, je me charge de lui !_

Ken hocha la tête et sortit au pas de course. Sakura, qui était le plus costaud de tous, résolu de porter l'inconscient. Il plaça un bras sous ses genoux, un autre autour de ses épaules et le souleva sans grande difficulté.

_Allez princesse, bouges-toi !_ lança-t-il à Hyde qui restait à genoux au sol. _C'est pas le moment de dormir !_


	2. Un leader épuisé

Le chanteur se réveilla et vint rejoindre Sakura, maintenant la tête de Tetsu tandis que le batteur le portait seul. Ken se mis au volant, Sakura à ses côtés et Tetsu fut allongé sur la banquette arrière, la tête sur les genoux de Hyde.

_Prends cette rue là, y a un hôpital pas si loin,_ indiqua Sakura au conducteur. Il se retourna pour juger de la situation. Hyde épongeait le sang qui coulait du front de Tetsu avec sa manche et de l'autre, il essuyait ses yeux mouillés de larmes.

_Me laisse pas tout seul, hein... _gémissait le chanteur en fixant le corps inconscient.

_Hé, du calme princesse ! Te mettre dans un état pareil ne nous aidera pas tu sais, _lui lança Sakura.

_Je suis désolé, je... Qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang ? Si l'un de vous sait quelque chose... _commença-t-il.

_Du calme hein,_ le coupa sèchement Ken qui était tout aussi angoissé. _On sait rien nous. Comme toi, on trouvait qu'il avait mauvaise mine aujourd'hui mais c'est tout alors commences pas !_

_Ce que veut dire Ken-kun,_ repris doucement Sakura pour calmer les esprits, _c'est qu'on est aussi surpris que toi. Mais panique pas, tout va bien se passer._

_Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu tomber ! Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? _Demanda Hyde de plus belle.

_On va le savoir... On arrive ! _fit Ken en entrant dans la cour de l'hôpital.

Ken ouvrit le chemin en allant chercher un médecin, tandis que Sakura portait toujours son étrange paquet, suivit par un Hyde qui ne savait même plus son nom tellement il était perturbé. En quelques minutes, le bassiste fut emmené sur un brancard et les 3 amis n'avaient plus qu'une solution : attendre.

Ken faisait les cent pas comme un lion dans sa cage tandis que Sakura, appuyé contre le mur, se montrait calme et pragmatique pour tenter d'éviter la panique. Hyde, assis dans un fauteuil, tentait de contrôler les battements de son coeur. Mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Tetsu s'effondrant sur le sol revenait dans son esprit. Il avait eu tellement peur sur le coup.

_Bon, _fit Sakura pour briser le silence pesant, _réfléchissons. Tetsu-kun est jeune, en bonne santé. Il ne boit pas, ne fume pas, n'a aucun vice. Ce n'est rien du tout. J'admets que c'est impressionnant mais des gens qui tombent dans les pommes, il y en a des milliers tous les jours et ce n'est souvent rien du tout. Alors évitons de nous mettre des idées noires en tête avant d'avoir un diagnostic, ok ?_

Ken et Hyde hochèrent la tête machinalement.

_Je suis sérieux. Il a dû chopper une grippe et vu comment il se démène, il n'a pas résisté._

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part des deux autres. Sakura soupira. A quoi bon ? Lui-même ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait. C'était comme si il était tout bonnement impossible, impensable que leur leader puisse avoir un problème. Sakura sourit ironiquement. Comme si leur rayon de soleil, celui qui maintenait le groupe à bout de bras n'était pas humain. A y réfléchir, c'était à croire que Tetsu n'avait jamais de problème. Il n'en parlait jamais. Pourtant il était comme tout le monde, il devait bien avoir des déceptions, des peines, des frustrations... Mais quant à savoir lesquelles... Et comme tout le monde, sa santé n'était pas infaillible. Rien d'étonnant, somme toute, à ce que lui aussi soit souffrant. Sakura fut tiré de ses réflexions par le médecin qui se dirigea vers eux :

_Takana-sensei, enchanté. Je suis le médecin qui a pris en charge votre ami._

Les 3 jeunes hommes s'inclinèrent respectueusement et attendirent.

_Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous rassurer : votre ami va bien. Je sais qu'un évanouissement fait toujours peur mais il n'est pas en danger, rassurez-vous. Vous pourrez même repartir avec lui tout à l'heure._

Ken soupira de soulagement, tandis que Sakura pressa sa main sur l'épaule de Hyde en signe de réconfort.

_Bon. Mais alors que lui arrive-t-il ?_ Demanda l'androgyne, toujours pas rassuré.

_Deux choses. La toux et la fièvre, c'est une bonne grippe, rien de problématique. Par contre... la fièvre n'est pas seulement due à ça. Pas plus que les tremblements, la perte d'équilibre et l'inconscience._

_Alors d'où ça vient ? _Demanda Sakura.

_Surmenage,_ répliqua le médecin. _Mais comprenez moi bien : pas un petit surmenage. Ce garçon est épuisé mentalement. J'imagine qu'avec la vie qu'il mène il ne doit pas chômer, mais là c'est sérieux. Il est jeune et a une excellente hygiène de vie, mais il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça._

_Euh... Vous pourriez être plus clair ? _Demanda Ken qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

_Ecoutez. Vous vous démenez tous beaucoup j'imagine, mais vous trois n'êtes pas allés jusque là. Lui, sa fatigue est dans sa tête. J'ignore d'où cela vient, vous devez certainement mieux le savoir que moi. Toujours est-t-il que ce garçon est à bout de forces. Stress, pression, appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais il n'en peut plus. En un mot : il stresse. Il doit suivre un traitement pour ça, non ? _

_Je n'en sais rien,_ fit Hyde en regardant les deux autres.

_Moi je sais, _avança Ken sous les regards surpris de ses amis. _Je me souviens, maintenant que vous en parlez. Quand on était gosses, il faisait des crises d'angoisse. Le moindre stress déclenchait des crises d'asthme et de panique, du coup il s'étouffait et avait du mal à respirer. C'était vraiment sérieux et à l'époque il avait toujours ses cachets sur lui, au cas où. Et avec le temps il est parvenu à prendre sur lui et se contrôler, et c'est vrai que je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu prendre une pillule depuis le lycée._

_Il devait certainement continuer. Il est peut-être parvenu à contrôler en partie ses crises, mais ça ne disparaît jamais vraiment. On n'a rien retrouvé sur lui. Il croyait sans doute qu'il n'en avait plus besoin._

_L'imbécile..._ murmura Ken.

_Il faudra veiller à ce qu'il ait toujours son traitement sur lui, jeunes gens. Les crises d'angoisse sont des choses sérieuses._

Les 3 jeunes homme acquieçèrent immédiatement.

_Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tout ne se règle pas avec des médicaments. Il faudrait que Ogawa-san s'impose moins de choses moralement. Imaginez ce que c'est que de vivre en permanence avec la peur d'être mal jugé, mal aimé, de s'inquiéter pour tout et tout le monde, de vouloir toujours faire les choses bien et que sais-je encore... C'est insupportable. Il m'a suffit de deux minutes de conversation avec lui pour voir qu'il était ainsi : à peine réveillé, il a demandé où vous étiez et il s'excusait de vous avoir ennuyé..._

_Mais il est le leader, il a donc des responsabilités. C'est pour ça que..._ avança Ken.

_Vous n'avez pas bien compris, _rectifia le médecin._ Je ne parle pas des choses auxquelles il est tenu du fait de sa position. Je parle de ce qu'il s'inflige à lui-même. Je ne pense pas me tromper si j'avance qu'il doit être du genre à réécrire ses musiques jusqu'à ce que sa main s'engourdisse, qu'il doit répéter jusqu'à épuisement. Et même après ça, il n'est toujours pas satisfait n'est-ce-pas ?_

_C'est tout lui ça. _

_Il doit comprendre qu'il a des limites. Et qu'il ne doit pas les dépasser. Les médicaments ne lui seront d'aucun secours s'il ne se freine pas lui-même. Encore une fois, c'est sérieux. On ne peut pas repousser éternellement le problème juste parce qu'on gère ou on croit gérer le tout. Quand on en arrive à s'évanouir, c'est que ça ne va plus._

Le médecin annonça ensuite qu'il allait parler à Tetsu et qu'ils pourraient le ramener chez lui.

_Bon,_ fit Sakura, r_assurés ?_

_Ouais ouais... M'enfin va quand même falloir que quelqu'un lui parle..._ fit Ken en jettant un regard à la dérobée à Hyde._ Et faire entendre raison à Tetsu-kun, ça relève du miracle, croyez-moi..._ _En attendant on a un léger souci là : l'album._

_Ouais, hors de question qu'on enregistre lundi, _acquieça Sakura, les bras croisés.

_En cas de problème, le leader intérimaire, c'est toi Hyde-chan, _fit Ken en choisissant prudemment ses mots. _Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas ce que je vais dire, mais Tetsu-kun l'a toujours déclaré : s'il est empêché, c'est à toi de prendre les décisions et..._

_Pas de problème_, assura Hyde.

_Ah ? _Fit Ken, étonné de tant d'assurance. _Bon ben... Cool alors. On fait quoi donc ?_

_Ken-kun, tu vas appeler notre agent. Je me fiche du moyen utilisé mais il va repousser l'enregistrement d'une semaine._

_Ca va lui faire plaisir tiens... _

_Ce n'est pas mon problème, _lança Hyde avec fermeté._ Sakura-chan, tu vas téléphoner à la secrétaire et annuler ou repousser toutes nos interviews et émissions. On est en vacances pendant une semaine. Ah non tiens, gardes juste l'émission de radio de jeudi. J'irai avec toi ou Ken-kun, comme ça on noiera le poisson. Ca vous va ?_

_Et ben toi... C'est qui ton meilleur ami déjà ?_ Plaisanta Ken.

_Donc ça vous va ?_ Répéta Hyde qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

_Oui princesse,_ assura Sakura. _Je vais vous ramener chez Tetsu-kun ok ?_

_Merci Panda-chan. _

Hyde fila vers la chambre de Tetsu tandis que Ken sauta dans un taxi et que Sakura partit avancer la voiture. Il tocqua, entra et la scène qui s'offrit à lui le glaça sur place. Deux infirmières maintenaient Tetsu qui se débattait dans son lit, en proie à une vive agitation. Il tremblait de tout son corps et pleurait, les yeux fermés.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'écria Hyde au médecin qui observait la scène. _Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?_

_Il fait une crise. Il délire, il n'est même pas conscient. Votre ami qui a l'air de le connaitre depuis longtemps aurait dû me prévenir... _expliqua le médecin d'un air ennuyé.

_De quoi ? _Demanda Hyde, perdu.

_Il a manifestement peur des hôpitaux, _répondit simplement le médecin.

_Hein ?_

_Ca a tout du traumatisme, c'est assez classique... Voyons... Son père est mort, je l'ai vu dans son dossier... De quoi ? _Demanda le médecin sans répondre à la question.

_Son père ?_

_Oui, son père ! _s'impatienta-t-il.

_Et bien je... _fit Hyde qui comprenait de moins en moins. _D'un accident de voiture. Tetsu-chan était à l'arrière et il s'en est miraculeusement tiré... Son père est mort à l'hôpital et sa mère est restée longtemps entre la vie et la mort, mais elle a survécu._

_Traumatisme dû à l'enfance, je m'en doutais... _conclue le médecin. _C'est courrant. Dans son état, Ogawa-san a dû revoir ses vieux souvenirs, d'où cette crise... qui s'achève, tenez, _lança-t-il en désignant Tetsu du menton.

_Que lui avez-vous fait ? _s'emporta Hyde en voyant l'infirmière maintenir Tetsu tandis qu'une autre qui faisait une piqûre.

_Un tranquilisant, rassurez-vous. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il passe la nuit en observation._

_Non, à son réveil ça va recommencer si j'en crois ce que vous dites. Je vais le ramener chez lui, laissez-moi faire._

_Bon, mais son médecin devra l'examiner demain, je ne vous laisserai y aller qu'à cette condition. Et il repartira en ambulance._

_Entendu. Je vous laisse le préparer, j'attendrai dans le couloir._

Hyde sortit prévenir Sakura qu'il pouvait rentrer. Il promis de les appeler dès le réveil de Tetsu et leur donna quartier libre pour le lendemain. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Tetsu dans l'ambulance, se callant sur le banc, observant son ami endormi. L'infirmière lui confia les pillules et lui expliqua quoi faire en cas de crise.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Takarai-san, ce n'est rien du tout. C'est sûr que s'il est tombé devant vous ça a dû vous choquer mais si le docteur l'a laissé repartir si vite, c'est qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquièter, _expliqua la jeune femme d'un ton aimable et rassurant.

_Je sais bien. C'est juste que vous voyez quand quelqu'un est résistant, on est vraiment surpris qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Depuis que je le connais, Tetsu-chan n'a jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'un rhume... Alors le voir dans son lit, pleurer, crier... Savoir qu'il a peur des hôpitaux alors que je n'imaginais même pas que quelque chose puisse l'effrayer... Ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas que ça m'a bouleversé... Mais je suis content qu'il aille bien, merci de me rassurer, _sourit-il en guise de remerciement.

_Alors pourquoi ce visage si soucieux, si vous le savez hors de danger ?_

Hyde la regarda, un peu surpris.

_Oh pardonnez-moi, je suis indiscrète..._

_Non, ça n'est rien. Pour tout vous dire, _commença-t-il en regardant Tetsu, _je ne suis pas inquiet. Je suis en colère._

L'infirmière n'insista pas, même si elle n'avait pas compris. L'ambulance s'arrêta devant chez Tetsu. Hyde se saisit des clés dans sa poche et ouvrit le chemin. Leur indiquant la chambre, il les laissa installer Tetsu dans son lit.

_Voilà Takarai-san_, dit l'infirmière, _il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. N'oubliez pas de changer le pansement de son front et de l'envoyer se faire retirer les fils la semaine prochaine. Les pillules en cas de stress et de l'aspirine si sa tête le lance. Bonne soirée._

_Merci mademoiselle pour tous vos bons conseils_, dit Hyde en les raccompagnant.

_Ah et euh... Takarai-san... Vous allez me penser audacieuse mais... Je termine mon service à 20h et..._

_Ah... Et bien... Je pense que je vais rester ici cette nuit pour veiller sur lui vous comprenez... _s'excusa Hyde, comprenant bien où elle voulait en venir. _Mais ç'aurait été avec..._

_Bien sûr excusez-moi, je n'y pensais pas, _bafouilla l'infirmière._ Bon et bien une autre fois ?_

_Sans doute oui... Au revoir_, fit-il en refermant rapidement la porte.

Il s'adossa contre elle et soupira. Sûr qu'il devait encore être tout rouge. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire draguer aujourd'hui. Dommage, il était célibataire depuis un moment et cette fille était très mignonne mais là, ce n'était pas le moment.


	3. Petite mise au point

Hyde se débarassa des affaires de Tetsu qu'on lui avait redonné et entrepris de préparer à manger. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin, aussi son ventre commençait-il à crier famine. Il prépara quelques lamelles de carottes et concombres, non sans en grignoter une partie au passage. Il fit ensuite des boulettes de riz et des nouilles sautées avec ce qu'avait Tetsu dans son frigo. Il allait terminer quand son portable sonna :

_Allo ? Ah Ken-kun ! Comment ? Super ! Donc on peut attaquer l'enregistrement en fin de semaine ! T'as assuré !... Ah non, non il n'est pas encore réveillé. Je sais pas, il ne devrait pas tarder... Quoi ?_

_Tu restes calme, hein_, articula Ken à l'autre bout du fil.

_Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'énerve ? _demanda innocemment Hyde.

_Parce que tu me parles avec une voix si aigue que mes oreilles en saignent, _plaisanta Ken._ Et quand tu as cette voix faussement joyeuse, c'est que tu bouillonnes à l'intérieur. Alors vas-y doucement, je t'ai dis qu'il fallait qu'on lui parle mais le but c'est qu'il comprenne, pas qu'il culpabilise._

_Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Ken-kun. Je vais discuter calmement, je ne suis pas un monstre quand même ! _S'offusqua Hyde.

_Nan mais t'es limite flippant quand tu exploses..._

_Pfff... Bon je te laisse, je vais voir comment il va. A plus !_

Hyde posa sa préparation sur un plateau et entra dans la chambre, posant le tout sur la table de nuit. Il pris un fauteuil et l'approcha, puis attendit. La nuit tomba assez tôt même si avec le clair de lune, on y voyait comme en plein jour. Et au bout d'un long moment, le corps endormi dans le lit commença à frémir.

Tetsu ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Il reconnut sa chambre, même s'il se demandait bien comment il avait pu attérir là. Il répétait et puis... Et puis quoi ? Le trou... Quel mal de crâne il avait ! Heureusement qu'il ne buvait pas, car ça ressemblait bien à une cuite mémorable. Il se sentait nauséeux en plus... Touchant son front, il sentit le pansement qui le recouvrait. _'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu... ?'_ se demanda-t-il, légèrement angoissé. Tournant la tête sur sa droite, il distingua quelqu'un qui tête baissée, était affalé dans son fauteuil. _'Mais c'est qui ça ?'_ se demanda-t-il avec la peur au ventre._ 'Holala me dites pas que... On m'aurait laissé boire ? J'ai déconné là ou...'_

_Euh, excuse-moi... _risqua-t-il tout en clignant des yeux pour tenter de reconnaître la personne.

L'interpellé qui était juste perdu dans ses pensées, leva la tête au son de la voix et s'écria :

_Ah, tu te réveilles !_

Soulagé que ce ne soit que lui, Tetsu se laissa mollement retomber dans le matelas. Le petit chanteur se pencha rapidement sur lui, tâtant son front :

_Bon, la température est redescendue... Tu te sens comment ?_

_Ben un peu... Désorienté... J'ai comme un blanc... Je crois que j'ai eu un malaise quand on répétait et puis..._

_On t'a amené à l'hôpital... _acheva Hyde.

_L'hôpital... _fit Tetsu en frissonnant au souvenir de son passage là-bas.

_On ne savait pas... _expliqua Hyde._ Tu as un peu déconné là-bas, mais j'ai obtenu de te ramener chez toi. Et voilà._

_Et mon front ?_

_C'est quand tu es tombé. Désolé, je n'ai pas su te rattraper, _s'excusa Hyde.

_C'est moi qui m'excuse. A cause de moi, voilà une journée de gâchée... _ragea Tetsu.

Hyde suffoqua sur le coup et se redressa vivement :

_Je m'étais promis de me tenir tranquille mais rien à faire, tu m'énerves trop !_

_Hein ? _Demanda Tetsu qui eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide.

Hyde l'attrapa par le col et lui colla une gifle selon lui fort à propos.

_Je suppose que je l'ai mérité... _soupira Tetsu en touchant sa joue douloureuse.

_Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi ! _Cria Hyde sans le lâcher. _Parce que tu dois encore te faire des fausses idées ! Ce n'est pas pour nous avoir inquiété ni pour avoir gâché une journée de répétition ! On s'en fout de ça, si tu savais comme on s'en fout ! On a eu peur que tu n'aies un truc grave ! Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, pourquoi tu agis toujours comme ça ? Comme si chaque problème était de ton ressort ! Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien, tu ne sais pas ça à ton âge ? Ce que tu peux être prétentieux !_

_Mais Doiha-chan..._

_Il est énervé, Doiha-chan ! _Fulmina Hyde. _Si je t'ai mis cette gifle, idiot, et si j'ai envie de t'en redonner une, c'est parce que tu ne nous fais pas confiance !_

_Quoi ? _Fit Tetsu, outré.

_Vas-tu le nier ? Tu n'allais pas bien depuis le matin, je l'ai vu ! Je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et tu m'as soutenu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Tu m'as dit que ça allait. Et moi je t'ai cru. Je suis encore_ _plus con que toi !_

_Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter..._

_Arrête ! Arrête ! _Vociféra Hyde, toujours lancé. _Même si tu n'étais pas tombé, ça m'aurait travaillé toute la journé, idiot ! À force de vouloir protéger tout le monde, éviter tout problème, tu encaisses tout tout seul. C'est pour ça que tu en es là aujourd'hui. Et tu vas aller jusqu'où comme ça ? Jusqu'à la dépression ? Jusqu'à ce qu'un malaise te prenne au volant d'une voiture et que tu te ramasses au premier fossé ? C'est grave ! Tu dois arrêter ça, laisser notre agent s'occuper de l'administratif et du planning sans y fourrer ton nez, il est digne de confiance ! Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Pas besoin de répéter jusqu'à 2h du matin : tu es doué et tout le monde le sait. Tu dois partager tes peurs avec nous. Comptons-nous si peu pour toi pour que tu nous tiennes à l'écart de ta vie comme ça ?_

_Je ne pensais pas que tu le verrais ainsi... _murmura Tetsu, troublé.

_Ce que je ne te pardonne pas, _repris Hyde comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, _c'est que tu m'avais promis..._

_Quoi ?_

_A cette époque... Quand j'ai accepté de chanter pour toi, tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là... Que je n'aurai pas à m'en faire, que tu veillerais sur moi, que je pourrais être à l'aise... Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que mon bien-être passait aussi par le tien ? Si tu ne prends pas soin de toi comme ça, même si tes intentions sont bonnes, comment je vais faire ? Je vais bien parce que tu vas bien, imbécile. Tu ne le savais pas ? Te voir tomber, ça m'a brutalement rappelé que tu n'étais qu'un homme et que tu étais fragile... Tu te comportes tellement en héros que j'en oublie que toi aussi, tu as besoin de souffler. Alors arrête un peu de voler au secours des uns et des autres et occupes-toi de toi. C'est ça qui me fera me sentir en sécurité. Ken-kun comme Sakura-chan pensent ça aussi. J'ai besoin que tu sois fort, alors rétablies-toi vite s'il te plaît et ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça..._

_Tu t'es rendu indispensable, tu l'as voulu, alors maintenant assumes._

_Doiha-chan... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je suis désolé. Je présenterai mes excuses à Ken-chan et Sakura-kun aussi, _dit Tetsu, sentant le remord l'envahir.

_Oui, parce qu'ils ont eu peur aussi. Et tu peux remercier Ken-kun, qui a pu éclairer le médecin grâce à ses souvenirs de votre enfance !_

_Quel idiot je fais... _fit Tetsu en se mordillant la lèvre.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire, _sourit Hyde, content que le message soit passé._ Mais rarement un idiot aura été aimé à ce point..._

_Pardon ? _Rougit Tetsu.

_Tu aurais dû nous voir, Ken-kun, Sakura-chan et moi... Pires que des grands-mères qui dramatisent tout, _sourit Hyde.

_Ca n'est pas plutôt toi ça ? _Demanda perfidemment le bassiste.

_Oui bon, _bafouilla Hyde. _J'avoue que eux étaient encore assez calmes... Mais c'est pas eux qui t'ont vu tomber ! J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort..._

_Allons Doiha-chan, tu m'enterres un peu vite. Quoi qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver..._

_Ne dis pas ça ! _Le coupa vivement Hyde._ Ca me fait peur, tu le sais. Parler de... Ca._

_C'est un phénomène naturel, Doiha-chan, _poursuivit tranquillement Tetsu._ On ne peut rien y faire. On naît, on vit, on meurt. Chacun de nous passe par ces étapes, c'est une réalité que personne ne peut nier. Pourquoi ça te fait peur ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en parles pas que les gens vont arrêter de mourir, c'est faire l'autruche, de raisonner comme ça... Personne n'est à l'abri, ce n'est pas triste, c'est un fait. Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi et faire ce qu'il faut, mais je peux quand même être renversé par une voiture en sortant de chez moi demain matin._

_Tais-toi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Comme si tu t'en fichais... _coupa Hyde à nouveau.

_Que je m'en fiche ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Je ne m'en rendrais pas compte..._

_Et ceux qui restent alors ? Tu parles de ça comme un égoiste, comme si tu étais seul et que ça ne comptait pas. Des milliers de gens qui meurent il y en a chaque jour et ça m'attriste bien sûr, mais ça ne me traumatise pas : ils ne sont pas toi._

_Doiha-chan... _murmura Tetsu, touché.

Le petit androgyne était à la fois peiné et gêné de cet aveu qu'il venait de faire. Ils étaient du genre pudique, alors pas vraiment enclins à dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais Hyde, fort de sa franchise, aimait que les choses soient claires. Et pourquoi le nier ? Il aimait Tetsu comme un frère, comme son meilleur ami, comme la personne la plus proche de lui, celle qui pouvait deviner ses pensées en une fraction de seconde et trouver les mots justes à chaque fois. L'idée de perdre celui qui le faisait tenir debout lui était tout simplement inconcevable, impensable. Rien que d'y penser, c'était déjà trop douloureux. Et s'il devait le mettre mal à l'aise en disant ce qu'il pensait, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire pourvu qu'il comprenne, même s'il devait garder un teint écarlate toute sa vie !

_Je dramatise trop, hein ?_ Reprit-il. _Sans doute, oui. Mais tant pis, j'imagine que tu es habitué à mes excès en tous genres donc tu ne seras pas choqué si je m'emporte. En vérité, tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux..._

_Tu sais, quand on s'est rencontré et que ça m'ennuyait de quitter mon groupe pour aller dans le tien, tu m'as dit «il n'y a rien de mauvais à être égoïste de temps en temps». Je le suis, égoïste, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je le sais puisque la pensée qui me traverse à cet instant, c'est une pensée simple : j'ai besoin de toi. C'est tout. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi autant ? Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne sais même plus comment c'était avant, là j'ai juste besoin de tes conseils, de ta bonne humeur et même, de ta présence. Et ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que je puisse faire le maximum pour toi, afin de rembourser un peu ce que toi, tu as fais pour moi. Et en espèrant que tu voudras bien continuer à prendre soin de moi. Je ne suis encore qu'un gosse après tout._

_Doiha-chan... Pardon de t'avoir inquiété,_ murmura Tetsu, visiblement gêné de ces confidences.

_Si tu as compris et si tu promets de faire attention à toi, alors on n'en parle plus,_ déclara Hyde.

Tetsu hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Hyde partit faire réchauffer le repas et il lui apporta le plateau. Se prenant une assiette, il s'installa dans le fauteuil en soufflant sur sa nourriture pour la faire refroidir :

_Quand même, à cause de toi j'ai raté une occasion..._

_Ah ouais ? Tu dragues même quand je suis dans les vapes maintenant ?_ Plaisanta Tetsu, qui compris l'allusion.

_C'est l'infirmière qui..._

_Brune ? Rousse ? Blonde peut-être ?_

_Brune. Très mignonne... _avoua Hyde

_Ben raconte, te fais pas prier ! _L'interpella Tetsu, toujours amusé par la timidité d'Hyde dès qu'on s'aventurait sur ce terrain.

Les bavardages et délires allèrent bon train toute la soirée. Et malgré le fait que Tetsu jura qu'il allait bien désormais, Hyde insista pour rester ici toute la nuit au cas où.


	4. Une douloureuse épreuve

Tetsu se rétablit rapidement, son dynamisme légendaire ayant vite repris le dessus. Et bientôt, cette histoire ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Cependant, il arrivait souvent à Hyde de s'énerver quand il repassait à l'improviste dans la soirée au studio et qu'il constatait que Tetsu était encore là.

Il remplissait toujours abondamment son assiette pour lui faire reprendre un peu de poids et se fâchait dès que le leader en faisait trop. Et quand Tetsu cherchait de la compréhension vers Ken ou Sakura, ils se montraient encore plus durs. Au bout de quelques semaines de ce traitement de choc, Tetsu avait retrouvé son teint frais, ses cernes avaient disparu et son sourire était éclatant. Il avait même pris quelques kilos, au grand désespoir de Ken qui ne pouvait plus l'appeler «sac d'os».

Dans de telles conditions, l'enregistrement de l'album était passé comme une lettre à la poste. Malgré quelques soucis techniques, tout avait été fait dans les temps et cela promettait. Avec Maki, leur agent, ils avaient convenu de plusieurs émissions de télé et autres interviews aux magazines qui allaient s'enchaîner dès les mois prochains, à compter de la sortie de l'album. Hyde était très excité. Les sorties d'album étaient suivies de concerts, plus ou moins éloignés dans le temps. Et la tournée qu'ils étaient en train de programmer l'enthousiasmait au plus haut point. Tout le contraire des innombrables émissions radio et télé qui allaient avoir lieu, alors que la tournée ne débuterait que dans quelques mois. Une torture.

Pour l'heure et avant que toute cette effervescence ne débute, le groupe jouissait de ces quelques jours de calme où ils allaient répéter sans forcer, parfois même en passant plus de temps à papoter qu'à jouer. Ils parlaient des concerts, de l'ordre des chansons, des lumières, des costumes ; Hyde proposait même déjà de nouvelles chansons... C'était l'aspect reposant de leur travail, même s'il ne durait que quelques jours par-ci par-là. La bonne humeur régnait en maître et Tetsu avait autorisé Ken et Sakura à quelques jours de repos avec leurs copines respectives. Lui et Hyde étant désespérément seuls, ils leur apparu comme une évidence de continuer à répéter. Rien alors ne laissait présager le drame qui allait se dérouler.

C'était un après-midi chaud et ensoleillé entrecoupé de rires et de chants, de bavardages aussi. Le téléphone sonna dans le couloir. Hyde et Tetsu étant sortis un moment pour aller acheter à boire, Maki résolu d'aller décrocher le combiné. Il pâlit d'un coup tandis qu'il ne murmura que de vagues _«oui... Je comprends... Oui...»_ Il raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Retirant ses lunettes, il se pinça le haut du nez et frotta ses yeux, l'air presque transparent. Quand Hyde et Tetsu rentrèrent, ils se précipitèrent immédiatement avec inquiétude :

_Maki-san ! Ca va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? _Demanda Hyde en s'arrêtant devant lui.

_Mais parles !_ Ajouta Tetsu.

_Tetsu-san... J'ai... une mauvaise nouvelle... _articula finalement l'agent.

Tetsu se raidit. Voir Maki, lui si pondéré d'habitude, être si livide... Il sentit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le groupe, il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il déglutit :

_Il est arrivé quelque chose ? A Ken-chan peut-être ? Ou Sakura-kun ?_

_Non c'est..._ fit l'agent avec difficulté. _C'est... Votre soeur a appelé... Votre... Votre mère est décédée, Tetsu-san. Je suis désolé._

Le temps se figea dans la pièce à la fin de cette phrase. L'agent s'inclina et sortit avec pudeur. Hyde qui se tenait aux côtés de Tetsu, avait toujours le regard fixé sur la chaise vide, n'ayant pas compris que Maki était parti. Il osa enfin tourner la tête très lentement en retenant sa respiration, les yeux déformés par l'appréhension.

Tetsu se tenait debout, les poings serrés à s'en faire claquer les articulations, la tête légèrement baissée. Il tremblait. Son visage était tellement crispé que ça faisait peur à voir. Sa machoire était tendue, comme si elle allait se briser ; ses traits étaient creusés. Il avait cette crispation d'une personne qui veut pleurer, qui le doit, mais qui ne peut pas. Ses yeux étaient devenus soudainement secs. Pas une larme. Pourtant il tremblait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ? Par pudeur ou autre chose ? Pourtant il en avait envie, ça se voyait.

Alors sans dire mot, Hyde s'approcha et profitant d'un instant où Tetsu avait ouvert le poing, il glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne, la serrant avec assurance. A cet instant, il retint un petit cri : Tetsu lui serrait la main avec force en tremblant, comme s'il allait la lui broyer. Se mordillant la lèvre pour oublier la douleur, Hyde ne broncha pas. Comme Tetsu semblait de plus en plus crispé, cela lui fit mal au coeur... Alors malgré lui, il se mis à pleurer en silence. Il pleura longtemps en serrant toujours cette main dans la sienne. Après plusieurs mintes, il réussit à se calmer et s'aperçut que Tetsu, s'il fixait toujours le sol, avaient les traits plus détendus. Mais il tremblait toujours. Il avait froid, Hyde le sentait à la température de sa main. Il attrapa sa veste juste derrière et la mis sur les épaules du bassiste. Il réfléchit un instant et l'entraîna avec lui à l'extérieur. Maki les vit partir mais ne voulu poser aucune question. Hyde marchait d'un pas décidé à travers la ville, toujours en tenant fermement Tetsu par la main, ignorant les regards interrogateurs, moqueurs ou choqués posés sur eux par les passants. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de son appartement. Hyde fouilla dans sa poche et sortit la clé de sa voiture, qu'il ouvrit. Il installa Tetsu sur le siège du passager, boucla sa ceinture et l'enferma, tandis qu'il alla s'installer au volant. Sortant ses lunettes de soleil, il démarra et se mis à rouler loin devant. Ils en auraient pour quelques heures. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tetsu à sa gauche qui avait l'air complètement absent. Hyde se sentit si triste tout à coup. Il aimait beaucoup la mère de Tetsu. C'était une femme étonnante, une femme de caractère mais avec le coeur sur la main. Il savait qu'elle était en train de mourir d'un cancer. Tetsu faisait le voyage en train deux fois par semaine pour aller à son chevet et soutenir ses soeurs. Il avait voulu rester auprès d'elle mais sa mère lui avait ordonné de s'occuper de sa carrière. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre le caractère de Tetsu quand on voyait sa mère. Ils étaient les mêmes : inquiets pour leurs proches et désireux d'être forts pour n'inquiéter personne. Le bassiste était allé la voir quelques jours avant et il n'avait plus voulu la quitter, sentant que la fin était proche. Mais même dans son état, elle s'était énervée : _«Vas travailler ! Tu as des responsabilités, tes amis comptent sur toi ! Si tu restes, que pourras-tu faire ? Rien ! Je sais que tu penses à moi mon chéri, je sais ça... Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois là pour savoir que tu m'aimes.»_

Pourtant, Hyde savait bien que Tetsu devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été à son chevet dans ses derniers moments. Le voir ainsi le rendait malade. Quelqu'un qui crisait, qui pleurait, qui hurlait, au moins on savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais quelqu'un qui semblait juste une poupée sans vie, qui ne disait rien, c'était effrayant... Comme le calme avant la tempête... Et Hyde se mis à pleurer à nouveau, en silence tout en reprenant la main de Tetsu, tenant le volant de l'autre. Il fallait qu'il pleure. Parce que Tetsu ne le faisait pas. Parce que même pour un tel drame, Tetsu ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Hyde devinait sans peine pourquoi. Il y avait ses deux soeurs qui devaient être effondrées malgré la présence de leurs maris. Tetsu allait devoir s'occuper de tout et pleurer lui aurait ôté toute combattivité. Alors c'était tout ce que Hyde pouvait faire : pleurer pour lui.

_Tetsu-chan_, dit-il après un moment. _Je suis avec toi. Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, que tu as l'esprit tourné vers ta mère, mais je ne te laisserai pas. Alors quand tu voudras pleurer, ne te caches pas de moi. En attendant que tu te l'autorises, je verserai toutes les larmes nécessaires pour toi et je ne te lâcherai pas._

Pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, Tetsu eut une faible réaction. Il tourna la tête comme un automate et articula, la gorge sèche :

_Mer...Ci..._

Après de longues heures de route, ils arrivèrent chez eux. Hyde se gara devant chez Tetsu et descendit rapidement lui ouvrir la porte et l'aider à sortir. Ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin où les deux soeurs de Tetsu, Makino et Ayano étaient assises dans les bras de leurs époux, Matsuda et Ryo, pleurant à chaudes larmes. La grand-mère paternelle de Tetsu consolait tant bien que mal Suzumi, la fille de Makino.

_Tetsuya nii-chan... _murmura Ayano à sa vue.

Le bassiste sembla retrouver sa lucidité à ce moment. Lâchant Hyde, il se précipita sur ses deux soeurs qu'il entoura de ses bras en murmurant quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre.

_Matsuda-kun, Ryo-kun, veuillez apporter du thé dans la salle pour notre visiteur..._ fit la grand-mère d'une voix lasse.

_Ne vous dérangez pas, Ogawa baa-san,_ s'empressa de répondre Hyde en s'inclinant. _Toutes mes condoléances._

_Mon petit Hyde-chan... Tu as grandi..._

Hyde s'inquièta. Ils s'étaient vu la semaine passée... Quand Hyde avait accompagné Tetsu pour voir lui-aussi ses parents, il avait fait un saut ici...

_Je ne perds pas la tête rassures-toi... Je ne parle pas de ton âge mais de tes yeux... Tu es adulte, c'est vrai..._

_Ogawa baa-san... _fit-il en l'aidant à se relever pour aller jusque dans le salon.

_Tu as amené mon petit-fils jusqu'ici alors..._

_Oui... Il se trouve que j'étais là quand on lui a annoncé..._

_Je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas été seul dans un tel moment... Il va reprendre le dessus tu sais. Tetsuya a toujours été si adulte et raisonnable. Regarde-le, à déjà réconforter ses soeurs quand lui-même doit être si triste... Le plus résistant, c'est bien lui malgré tout._

_Je sais..._

_Dis-moi Hyde-chan, comment va votre groupe ? Ca marche bien mon petit ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

_Oba-san, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment..._

_Je t'en prie, je voudrai ne plus y penser quelques instants..._

Hyde compris qu'il fallait lui parler, la distraire. Ce fut difficile mais il pris sur lui pour sourire et il lui raconta leurs projets, leurs répétitions, leur album bientôt dans les bacs en évitant soigneusement de lui raconter le séjour de Tetsu à l'hôpital, certain qu'il n'avait pas dû leur dire... La grand-mère souriait, visiblement le coeur gonflé de fierté par ce qu'accomplissait son seul petit-fils.

_Tu sais, je l'avoue, au début j'ai vu ce groupe d'un mauvais oeil. Tetsuya a toujours été si rêveur, tu comprends ? Je voulais qu'il ait un bon métier, une situation, une femme, des enfants... Mais je l'ai vu à la télévision l'autre jour, l'air si heureux... Et je suis contente qu'il puisse vivre de sa passion. Bien sûr j'aurai aimé voir des petits-enfants mais..._

_Il est très jeune, voyons,_ assura Hyde. _Ca viendra. La musique ne peut pas tout, il comblera ce vide quand le besoin s'en fera sentir. Il n'aura aucun mal à le combler quand il le décidera._

_Et toi mon petit, tu ne le ressens pas, ce vide ?_

Un peu gêné mais heureux de détendre la vieille femme, il murmura avec sincérité :

_Moi ? Non... Je vais bien, je suis heureux ainsi. Ca ne durera peut-être pas mais pour l'heure, je suis content. Chaque jour est un cadeau et je n'ai besoin de rien de plus._

_Tu es un homme sage malgré ton jeune âge, Hyde-chan..._

_Non, je ne le suis pas,_ rit-il d'un air gêné.

_En tout cas prends soin de mon petit-fils, tu veux bien ? _Demanda-t-elle en lui pressant la main.

_Je vais faire mon possible_, assura Hyde, _bien que ce soit plutôt lui qui prenne soin de moi._

_Je n'en suis pas si sûre..._ murmura-t-elle d'un air nostalgique.

Tetsu serrait toujours ses deux soeurs contre lui, tandis que ses beaux frères lui pressaient l'épaule pour le réconforter. Après quelques minutes, Tetsu vint comme un automate, le regard voilé, s'incliner devant sa grand-mère :

_Bonjour oba-chan..._

_Mon grand garçon... Viens là... _murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

Hyde se leva, les laissant discuter et se réconforter mutuellement. Il alla saluer les soeurs de Tetsu et leurs maris quand la petite Suzumi se mis à pleurer, un peu dépassée par l'ambiance sombre qui régnait dans ce lieu. Makino fit mine de se lever, mais Hyde l'arrêta :

_Attendez Makino-san, je vais m'en occuper... Si vous le voulez bien._

_Merci Hyde-chan, je n'ai plus le courage..._

Hyde alla récupérer la fillette qui le connaissait bien et ne se montra pas farouche. Il joua avec elle à lancer des cailloux dans la mare pour l'occuper tandis que la famille reprenait ses esprits.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire. Le mieux était sans doute de partir chez ses parents. Tetsu était avec sa famille, il était entre de bonnes mains. Le bassiste ne lui avait rien dit depuis leur arrivée, trop occupé avec les siens. Il devait s'effacer, ça ne le regardait plus.

_Je vais te montrer ta chambre, Hyde-chan... _avanca tout à coup Ayano, le tirant ainsi de ses réflexions.

_C'est très aimable à vous mais je vais rentrer chez mes parents,_ répondit Hyde en s'inclinant._ C'est une affaire de famille et je ne suis plus utile..._

_Tu fais partie de la famille. Ne veux-tu pas rester pour l'enterrement ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

_Bien sûr... Vous connaissez l'affection que j'avais pour votre mère, mais..._

La jeune femme s'approcha et lui pressa le bras, les larmes aux yeux :

_Restes, s'il te plaît... Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, _répèteta-t-elle._ Et puis... Tetsu me fait peur, _avoua-t-elle._ Je n'aime pas quand il fait comme si tout allait bien... J'ai peur qu'il ne... Et nous sommes tous sous le choc. Si quelque chose se passait, tu es le seul à avoir tout tes esprits..._

Hyde acquieça et suivit la jeune fille. C'est vrai. Et si Tetsu recommencait ses crises de stress ? Il ne fallait pas que sa famille panique, surtout qu'ils ignoraient qu'il en faisait toujours. Et puis lui aussi, l'état de Tetsu l'inquiétait.


	5. Quand le leader perd le contrôle

Le repas du soir se fit dans le silence, seulement coupé par les exclamations de la petite Suzumi qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Hyde et elle étaient fiancés. Le chanteur se retira une nouvelle fois pour les laisser parler de la cérémonie et partit border Suzumi, avec la permission de ses parents. Il appela ensuite ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle en leur expliquant qu'il resterait chez Tetsu mais qu'il passerait les voir le lendemain. Il réapparu plus tard pour présenter une nouvelle fois ses condoléances et souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

_Bonne nuit à vous tous. Bonne nuit oba-chan,_ fit Tetsu d'un ton cordial. _Demain j'irai tôt au marché pour remplir le frigo et je passerai m'occuper de toutes les formalités. Reposez vous et ne vous en faites pas : je m'occupe de tout._

Hyde haussa un sourcil. Certes, c'était lui l'homme de la famille, mais tout de même... La cérémonie aurait dû se préparer avec ses soeurs. Une tâche que Tetsu, c'était facile à deviner, voulait leur épargner. Quelque chose clochait. Ce sourire, cette voix joyeuse... Trop forcée... Il suivit Tetsu dans le couloir :

_Tet-chan, tu..._

Sans même se retourner, le bassiste acceléra le pas malgré les appels de Hyde. Entrant dans sa chambre, il ferma vivement la porte. Resté bêtement devant, Hyde ne su quoi faire quand Suzumi apparu, sa chambre étant assez près :

_Tetsu nii-chan est triste, Hyde-chan._

_Je sais ça..._

_Il ne faut pas le laisser seul ! _S'écria la petite fille.

_Mais il ne veut pas..._

_Il veut un calin ! _Dit-elle fortement. _Comme mon nounours quand il est malheureux, c'est ça qu'il lui faut ! Si je sors, je vais être grondée; je ne peux pas y aller. Ne le laisse pas tout seul, nii-chan !_

_Tu as raison, petite futée..._ sourit Hyde en la raccompagnant à son lit.

Il revint se planter devant la chambre de Tetsu, tocqua et il pris sur lui :

_J'entre, Tet-chan._

Le chanteur trouva son ami assis par terre, la tête posée sur ses genoux et l'air lointain. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, Hyde finit par s'agenouiller à bonne distance, déterminé à être lui aussi utile :

_Tet-chan... Pourquoi tu te forces ? Tu es dans un état... Si tu fais comme si tout va bien, ta famille va tout te déléguer et si tu craques finalement, ça sera plus dur pour tout le monde... Tu ne crois pas ?_

_Tais-toi, s'il te plaît... _murmura faiblement le bassiste. _Merci pour tout, mais j'aimerai être seul._

_Je ne pense pas que tu doives rester seul, justement, _s'enhardit Hyde._ Tu vas t'endormir sur tes résolutions et après ? Tu as mal, tu es triste, je le sais. Alors montres-le ! Ca n'a absolument rien de déshonorant de pleurer la perte de sa mère. C'est le contraire qui serait étonnant ! Si tu continues, tu vas devenir fou... Retenir tes larmes comme ça... Avec le temps, c'est ton coeur qui va devenir dur et sec._

_Je t'ai demandé de te taire, s'il te plaît... _fit le bassiste d'une voix fatiguée.

_Plus que triste, c'est en colère que tu es ! _Dit fortement Hyde, déterminé à le faire réagir. _Je le vois bien ! Tu en veux à ta mère d'être partie sans t'attendre, de te laisser tout seul. Tu en veux à ton père d'être parti trop tôt et de te laisser seul en tant qu'homme de la famille. Mais la personne que tu détestes, celle à qui tu en veux vraiment, c'est toi-même ! Tu t'en veux parce que tu souffres, tu as mal à en hurler et tu te détestes pour ressentir ça. Tu te dis que tu ne devrais pas être aussi triste, que ce n'est aps le moment. Tu voudrais te dire qu'elle est mieux comme ça, qu'elle ne souffre plus, mais tu ne peux pas, parce qu'elle va te manquer. Alors tu maudis ta faiblesse et tu t'en veux de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux semblant._

_Vas-t-en, je ne le répèterai pas ! _lança Tetsu d'une voix ferme et agacée.

_Mais plus encore : tu as peur, _s'entêta Hyde._ Tu aimerais pouvoir être utile et ce soir, la réalité t'a fait l'effet d'une gifle : on n'a plus besoin de toi comme avant ! Tes soeurs ont leurs maris maintenant. Ils sont gentils et forts, ils prennent soin d'elles et de ta grand-mère. Avant il n'y avait que toi. Tu envoyais de l'argent, tu étais le grand frère et le petit fils idéal et tu étais indispensable. Aujourd'hui tu ne l'es plus. Non seulement tu ne parviens pas à refouler ta peine, mais en plus tu as le sentiment de perdre ce qui a toujours été ta raison de vivre : aider les autres, ta famille en particulier. Il te faut penser à toi et tu ne sais pas comment faire. S'occuper de chacun n'a aucun secret pour toi, mais gérer tes propres sentiments, tu ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste._

Effrayé et rendu furieux par ce discours, Tetsu se releva et le regarda fixement. A la virgule près, tout ce qu'avait dit Hyde était juste. Il ressentait tout ça exactement comme il l'avait décrit, c'était incroyable. Mais qu'on le lui dise, que quelqu'un l'ait percé à jour et le mette le nez dans ses tourments, c'était trop... Allait-il se taire ?! Il lui sauta littéralement dessus pour le secouer comme un prunier :

_Tu es devenu sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dis : ferme-là ! _Articula-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

_Sinon ? _Murmura tranquillement Hyde, qui savait que ce qui allait se passer serait un mal pour un bien.

_Il n'y a pas de sinon, _rugit le bassiste._ Sors d'ici !_

_Je te signale que tu me tiens, _lança ironiquement Hyde dont les pieds touchaient à peine le sol._ Pourquoi cet état ? Parce que j'ai tapé juste ? Parce que tu sens qu'il ne manque pas grand chose pour que tu craques. Tu devrais le dire, tu sais : «Je suis triste». Dis-le._

Pour toute réponse, Tetsu lui décrocha un superbe direct en pleine joue. Le jeune chanteur ne lui connaissait pas une telle force... Ou était-ce lui qui n'était guère costaud ? Sans doute, oui... Comme désarticulée, la tête de Hyde partie sur le côté, avant qu'il ne revienne planter ses yeux dans ceux de Tetsu, un filet de sang lui coulant au coin de la bouche et le long du menton.

_Ca va mieux ? _Demanda-t-il toujours aussi calmement.

_Je ne voulais pas..._ fit Tetsu en le lâchant d'un coup, un peu effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire. _Pars, s'il te plaît._

_Tu as honte que je te vois comme ça ? Tu penses que je t'estimerais moins parce que tu te laisses aller ? Tu crois que je me dirai «il n'est pas si fort après tout» ? Tu n'es qu'un homme, Tetsu-chan. Pas plus faible qu'un autre, mais pas invincible non plus. Et comme tout le monde, tu souffres, tu es triste, tu te sens perdu... Tu ne te savais pas capable d'éprouver ce genre de choses ? Ne sois pas si vaniteux, tu n'es pas au-dessus de ça._

_Moi je le sais bien, que tu as toujours peur en vérité. Tout le temps, à chaque minute. Tu as peur d'être seul, de ne plus être aimé, de ne plus être inspiré, de ne plus être à la hauteur... Tu as peur en permanence mais tu le caches derrière ton sourire jovial. Et là, en ce moment même, cette peur te ronge de l'intérieur et te paralyse petit à petit. Tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas l'admettre._

_Putain ! Que dois-je faire pour que tu me laisses tranquille?! _Cria Tetsu en le secouant de nouveau, ne supportant plus d'entendre ses quatre vérités ainsi.

_Rien ! _Fit Hyde. _Je ne bougerai pas même si tu me tabasses toute la nuit. Vas-y, défoules-toi._

Hyde avait le très net sentiment que s'il sortait maintenant, s'il le laissait seul, quelque chose se briserait. Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul maintenant. Il avait beau jurer le contraire, Tetsu n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on lui vienne en aide. Seulement il était incapable de le dire, peut-être même de le savoir. Si Hyde partait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Il ne fallait pas abandonner à la première difficulté, pas après tout ce que Tetsu avait accompli pour lui.

Tetsu lui serrait fort les bras, à tel point qu'il commençait à vraiment avoir mal. Et il sentit sa joue enfler aussi, tandis que le goût amer du sang flottait dans sa bouche. Mais qu'importe : s'il fallait en passer par là pour que Tetsu arrive à s'exprimer, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le bassiste se remis à le secouer sans douceur :

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu entends ? Ni de toi, ni de personne. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je n'ai rien à te donner ce soir. Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de me regarder, de me parler ! Je ne supporte pas que tu me regardes comme ça ! Comme si tu savais tout, comme si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose ! _

_Je vais bien ! Je savais que ça allait arriver, je savais l'état de ma mère ! Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué par le voyage et tout ça... Alors pourquoi tu compliques les choses en venant jouer les psychologues de bazar ?!_

_Tu vas bien ?_ Demanda posément Hyde en tournant la tête pour lui offrir la vue de sa joue. _Le Tetsu-chan que je connais et qui va bien ne m'aurait jamais frappé, lui. Il ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Il ne serait pas en train de me serrer à tel point que je ne sens plus mes bras. Et tu dis que tu vas bien ? Combien de fois ai-je entendu ce «je vais bien», et parmi celles-là, combien de fois étaient-ils vrais ?_

A la vue du sang séché sur son menton et du bleu qui ornait la joue d'Hyde, Tetsu le lâcha vivement tandis que le chanteur s'écroula sur le sol en grimaçant, frottant délicatement ses bras.

_Que... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? _Murmura Tetsu, une expression d'horreur dans les yeux.

_C'est rien, je voulais juste que tu me lâches. J'ai même pas mal,_ assura Hyde en se redressant.

_Pourquoi j'ai fais un truc pareil ?!_ Continua Tetsu avec la même panique dans la voix.

_Parce que tu es triste, _expliqua fermement Hyde en s'approchant._ Dis-le. _

_Je... Je suis... Triste ? _Fit Tetsu comme s'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé ce mot en parlant de lui-même.

_Oui tu l'es. Et c'est normal. Accepte-le si tu veux passer à autre chose. Si tu le nies, ça resurgira un jour ou l'autre._

Tetsu s'effondra sans prévenir sur le sol et se mis à pleurer, avant même qu'Hyde n'ait pu le suivre du regard. Jamais il n'avait pleuré ainsi. Comme si c'était la première fois. Il hocquetait, sa respiration était coupée par les gros sanglots qu'il déversait. Ses jambes étaient molles et son coeur tapait dans sa poitrine comme une bête prise au piège ; son cerveau ne répondait plus. Il ne ressentait plus que de la douleur. Celle de perdre un être aimé, de perdre le contrôle de ce qui avait toujours été sa vie, de ne plus savoir quoi faire, d'avoir frappé son meilleur ami... Tout ça était bien trop... Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

Hyde était bouleversé. Il était parvenu à ses fins. Il voulait que Tetsu se lâche, convaincu que ça lui ferait du bien. Mais à quel prix ? Ca lui faisait tellement de peine, de le voir dans cet état... Il le pris dans les bras et commença à le bercer doucement pour le calmer :

_Là... C'est bien... Tu te sentiras mieux, tu verras. La peine ne dure pas toujours. Pleures un bon coup, pour ça et toutes les choses qui t'ont fait du mal et auxquelles tu as tourné le dos. Profites-en._

Il se passa un moment ainsi pendant lequel Tetsu pleurait toujours et Hyde lui parlait inlassablement. Enfin, Tetsu se calma. Il parla d'une voix brisée par la fatigue et la tristesse :

_Pardonne-moi..._

_Mais de quoi ?_

_D'avoir levé la main sur toi. Comment ai-je pu oser faire une telle chose ? Je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner..._

_Ca ? Je n'ai rien senti, rassure-toi. Je suis douillet, tu sais bien_, mentit Hyde.

_J'ai levé la main sur toi..._ répéta Tetsu, bouleversé.

_Je l'ai bien cherché, _assura Hyde qui ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise._ A ta place, je l'aurais fait aussi. J'étais énervant._

_Tu avais raison... Je suis si triste... _murmura Tetsu.

_Je sais._

_J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai pas me relever. Que je ne serai plus comme avant._

_Bien sûr que si, tu pourras. Tetsu reste Tetsu. Comme tu l'as toujours fait jusque là, tu vas grandir avec cette expérience, devenir encore plus résistant et continuer ton chemin avec le sourire. Avec cette différence que cette fois-ci, tu le feras aussi pour ta mère._

Le bassiste sècha ses larmes, laissant Hyde prier pour ne plus jamais revoir un tel spectacle. Bien sûr, cela faisait du bien à Tetsu... Mais c'était si bizarre de le voir triste, lui qui avait toujours un sourire de collé sur la figure et un ton joyeux aux lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment, Tetsu leva la tête dans sa direction. Hyde cru qu'il voulait se lever, alors il déserra légèrement son étreinte. Mais le leader restait agenouillé, avec juste la tête levée dans sa direction. Pourtant, c'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Un peu inquiet, Hyde appela :

_Tet-chan ?_

_Doiha-chan..._ articula le bassiste en clignant des paupières avec frénésie.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ Demanda Hyde, réalisant que la question était stupide. Avec une telle journée, évidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas !

_Doiha-chan... Je... _

_Hein ? _

Il ne fallu pas plus de deux secondes à Hyde pour comprendre, en voyant les joues rouges de Tetsu, sa mine exténuée, ses paupières se lever et s'abaisser à un rythme effréné et son souffle se faire haletant... Comme il y avait quelques jours... Il faisait une crise de stress. Rien de plus normal en de telles conditions. Il était accablé par le chagrin, la fatigue et en plus, il n'avait quasiment rien mangé ce soir.

_'Me sens... Pas bien... _Murmura Tetsu en se frottant les yeux, s'accrochant comme il le pouvait à la manche de son ami pour ne pas vaciller.

Cette fois-ci, Hyde ne paniqua pas. Du moins, il ne le montra pas. Ken et Sakura n'étaient pas là et la famille de Tetsu ne devait pas savoir qu'il n'avait jamais guéri de son stress. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il devait réfléchir et trouver la solution tout seul.

_T'inquiète pas Tet-chan, c'est rien du tout... Tu vas rester ici, je reviens. J'en ai pour 30 secondes, ok ?_ Fit-il de sa voix la plus rassurante possible en allongeant Tetsu sur le parquais.

Mais le bassiste le retint par son bas de pantalon en murmurant dans un souffle :

_Pas tout seul... S'il te plaît... Me laisse pas... _

Hyde s'arrêta net. Il avait dit... Il lui avait demandé... De ne pas le laisser seul ? C'était bien la première fois... Hyde avait toujours dû s'imposer pour rester, ou en tout cas prendre l'initiative quand Tetsu allait mal. Jamais le fier leader n'avait voulu de lui-même demander quoi que ce soit. Ca avait été dit dans un murmure, mais à ses oreilles, ça résonnait comme un cri déchirant. Et si le fait que le bassiste ait confiance en lui le toucha, cela faisait tellement de peine à entendre qu'il en fut un peu ébranlé. Il secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher, bon sang ! Il s'agenouilla et tenta d'avoir l'air aussi confiant que possible :

_Tet-chan, je ne te laisse pas. Je vais chercher tes cachets dans ma chambre, c'est pour te soigner. Ca va te faire du bien, tu vas voir. Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne, je me dépêche. Je ne te laisserai pas, n'aies pas peur._

Hyde se releva d'un bond et courru comme un dératé dans le couloir, priant pour ne rencontrer personne. Il ouvrit sa chambre, se jetta sur sa veste et dans la petite poche intérieure, il trouva le tube de comprimés. Il en avait acheté un en secret de Tetsu, au cas où... Depuis, il le gardait toujours avec lui, n'ayant aucune confiance en Tetsu. En quatrième vitesse, il retourna à la chambre où le leader se tortillait sur le sol, respirant de plus en plus diffficilement.

_Ca y est Tetsu-chan, j'ai ton médicament. Avales-moi ça ! _Fit-il en lui tentant le tube.

Mais Tetsu n'arrivait même plus à viser sa bouche. Ses gestes étaient plus qu'hasardeux comme ses sens se brouillaient. Le temps s'étirait à tel point qu'une seconde paraissait durer une heure... Agenouillé en face de lui, Hyde commençait à s'énerver, d'autant que l'état de son camarade n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

_Ah, bon sang !_ S'exclama Hyde d'un ton impatient tout en lui arrachant le tube de comprimés des mains. _Donnes-moi ça !_

Il redressa le bassiste jusqu'à une position assise en s'efforcant de lui parler pour lui montrer qu'il était parfaitement calme -ce qui n'était plus tout à fait vrai-. Se plaçant derrière lui, il appuya Tetsu contre son torse, lui renversa la tête en arrière et lui tira le menton pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Après quoi, il plaça le comprimé dans la bouche de Tetsu, attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui trônait là, lui en versa une gorgée et d'un geste rapide, il lui referma la bouche.

Le leader se mis à suffoquer, ayant sans doute avalé de travers puisque Hyde avait singulièrement manqué de douceur dans son traitement. Mais après quelques minutes, sa respiration redevint normale et il eut moins chaud, ses sens lui revenaient parfaitement. Il était calmé. Mais il était littéralement vidé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Hyde soupira de soulagement en se félicitant d'avoir eu ce remède avec lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, car une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté :

_Tetsuya ? C'est Ayano... Tout va bien ? Ca fait un moment que j'entends du bruit et..._

Catastrophe ! A courir comme un illuminé, il avait réveillé quelqu'un. Et puis Tetsu avait crié si fort tout à l'heure... Ayano ne devait pas rentrer, elle verrait l'état de fatigue de son frère... Il se leva et pris la parole, mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pour faire comprendre à Tetsu qu'il devait se taire.

_Ayano-chan ? C'est Hyde_, chuchota-t-il. _Tetsu-chan s'est endormi. On discutait et il s'est laissé emporter par le sommeil. J'étais en train de l'installer avant de regagner ma chambre... J'ai renversé quelque chose et c'est moi qui ait crié, je m'excuse pour le dérangement._

_Il n'y a pas de mal, je préfère ça. Bon et bien bonne nuit, Hyde-chan._

_Bonne nuit._

Hyde entendit les pas s'éloigner. Il soupira de soulagement et fit signe à Tetsu que le danger était passé.

_Merci Doiha-chan... Je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer._

_Peut-être, mais que comptes-tu faire demain ?_

_Comment ça, ce que je compte faire ? Mais ce que j'ai dit,_ répondit Tetsu avec assurance malgré la fatigue due à tous ces évènements et au comprimé avalé. _Je vais m'occuper de tout demain._

_Tet-chan..._

_J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, Hyde-chan, _l'arrêta Tetsu._ Mais je ne peux agir qu'ainsi, je le dois. Le moment est mal choisi pour changer de rôle. On a besoin de moi, quoi que tu en dises et même si c'est moins qu'avant. Je veux éviter au maximum tous ces préparatifs à mes soeurs._

_Bon, comme tu voudras, _fit le chanteur avec compréhension. _J'irai avec toi demain dans ce cas._

_Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup..._

_Pas assez, _assura Hyde._ Ne te détournes pas de moi, Tet-chan. Je viendrai._

_Entendu, _accepta Tetsu qui sentit qu'il n'y avait pas de négociation possible.

_C'est réglé. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant Je te laisse un comprimé au cas où_, fit-il en le posant sur la table. _Dors bien, tu en as besoin. _

_Doiha-chan ! _Appela le leader en se redressant.

_Oui ?_

_Merci pour tout... Et pardonnes-moi de t'avoir frappé, _dit-il honteusement.

_Encore ça ? Je ne t'en veux vraiment pas, alors cesses de ruminer ça... Tu sais, je ne devrai pas dire ça mais... Je crois que tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi, je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir, _sourit-il.

Tetsu sourit en lui disant qu'il exagérait, comme toujours. Hyde acquieça et sortit rejoindre sa chambre, se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'exagérait même pas, après tout. Et puis il n'était pas du genre rancunier. Pas pour des choses futiles en tout cas.


	6. La vie continue

Le lendemain, Tetsu se leva tôt pour aller au marché acheter ce qu'il fallait pour nourrir la famille. Quand il revint, seuls les hommes étaient levés. Ils discutaient tous les trois autour d'un café.

_Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés, Tetsu-kun,_ l'aborda directement Ryo. _Laisse nous aider._

_Oui, nous aimions beaucoup ta mère. Ne prends pas tout sur toi ainsi, nous pouvons aider..._ ajouta Matsuda.

Touché, Tetsu leur sourit et répondit :

_Merci à vous deux. Je veux bien que vous vous chargiez des divers préparatifs. Vous pouvez ?_

_Bien sûr, compte sur nous._

_Je vous remercie_, fit Tetsu, content que ses soeurs aient trouvé d'aussi bons maris dévoués.

_Et toi Tet-chan, que vas-tu faire ?_ Demanda Hyde en posant sa tasse.

_Et bien je vais m'occuper des fleurs, du notaire et j'ai aussi pensé à quelque chose. _

_Bon, je t'accompagne_, fit Hyde en se levant.

_Mais non, tu ne vas pas..._

_Je t'accompagne, c'est clair ? _Fit Hyde d'un ton qui n'admettait pas le refus.

_Bon..._ abdiqua Tetsu.

Ils sortirent et regagnèrent le centre-ville à pied. Hyde s'arrêta soudainement et c'est d'un air ennuyé qu'il dit :

_Ah Tet-chan, je vais te retrouver là-bas... Il faut quand même que j'aille saluer mes parents, tu comprends..._

_Je viens avec toi. Je vais les saluer aussi._

Hyde acquieça et ils prirent le chemin de chez lui. Il était encore tôt mais ses parents se levaient toujours à l'aube pour aller s'approvisionner au marché. Comme ils tenaient un pub, il fallait renouveller le stock pour la soirée. Effectivement tout était ouvert, mais ils empruntèrent l'entrée des fournisseurs pour attérir directement sur le palier de l'appartement. Hyde tocqua et entra :

_Hideto !_ Lança une voix féminine.

_Bonjour vous deux,_ fit Hyde en embrassant Saya, sa mère et en saluant son père.

_Mon Dieu Hideto, tes vêtements sont tous froissés, ce sont les mêmes que la veille encore ? _S'exclama Saya.

_Ben oui... Je n'ai pas dormi chez moi..._

_Attends, je vais te chercher quelque chose !_ Fit sa mère comme s'il s'agissait d'un drame.

_Tu la connais, elle ne changera jamais... _fit son père en s'approchant. Il remarqua Tetsu qui arrivait, ayant pris le temps de ranger ses chaussures.

_Tiens Hideto, enfiles ça_, fit sa mère en lui lançant une tunique. _Oh Tetsu-kun..._

_Je te prie d'accepter toutes nos condoléances_, fit le père d'Hyde en s'inclinant.

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur nous, Tetsu-kun_, ajouta Saya.

_Merci beaucoup, j'y songerai._

_Tu y songeras, tu y songeras... Mais en attendant tu vas encore tout prendre sur toi. Mon garçon, il n'y a pas de honte à se reposer sur les autres, surtout quand on te propose de l'aide. A ton âge, qu'espères-tu ? Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour tout porter sur tes épaules_, lança le père d'Hyde.

Tetsu eu un sursaut tandis qu'Hyde revenait de la chambre, changé, réajustant son collier. Bouche bée, il détailla son père, puis posa les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

_Hm ?_ Demanda Hyde.

_Rien, rien... C'est juste... Enfin, tu es bien son fils_, fit-il en souriant.

_Pourquoi ? J'ai raté un épisode ?_ Demanda le chanteur.

_Laisse tomber,_ fit Tetsu. _Takarai-san, je vous promets que je vais me corriger de ce défaut... Mais pas aujourd'hui, si vous me le permettez, _assura Tetsu.

_J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique..._ risqua Hyde.

_Ah laisse parler les grandes personnes Hideto, tu t'y prends mal avec ce garçon_, plaisanta son père.

Hyde pris un air boudeur, secrètement réjouit de voir Tetsu sourire pour la première fois depuis une journée. Il en remercia son père intérieurement. Après quelques minutes, ils prirent congé.

Tetsu passa chez le notaire et à divers autres endroits pour tout organiser car les funérailles auraient lieu dès le lendemain. Inutile de prolonger les choses, il fallait s'en remettre et vite, sinon c'était perdu. Il pensa même à aller au commissariat voir un ami agent de police. Il lui demanda de veiller discrètement à ce qu'aucun curieux ni photographe ne trouble ce deuil. Certainement que les gens ne devaient pas être au courant, mais il préférait prendre les devants... _'Il pense à ça même en de telles conditions...'_ se dit Hyde, vivement impressionné. Il l'avait accompagné partout. Tetsu avait tenté une ou deux fois de le faire rentrer chez lui, mais Hyde n'en démordait pas. Serrant la boîte de pillules dans le fond de sa poche, il s'était juré de garder un oeil sur son indomptable leader et il tiendrait bon.

La cérémonie eut lieu le lendemain comme prévu. Et naturellement, ce fut un moment éprouvant pour tout le monde. On a beau être préparé, savoir à quoi s'attendre, quand le moment arrive, on est quand même désarmé. Hyde se tenait dans le fond avec ses parents et ruminait de sombres pensées, se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait vu cette femme de caractère, la première fois qu'il était allé chez Tetsu. Il ne voyait de là où il était placé, que le dos de son meilleur ami. Et comme d'habitude il se tenait droit, serrant les mains de ses soeurs dans les siennes. Il ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Hyde était déjà transformé en fontaine humaine et Tetsu, principal concerné, avait le regard clair et ne tremblait pas. C'était fini. Hyde avait pu entrevoir l'espace d'une nuit la faiblesse de son meilleur ami, le fait qu'il n'était pas insensible, mais Tetsu avait repris le dessus. Ce n'était même pas un leurre finalement, c'était lui. Toujours fidèle, toujours rationnel, toujours fort et prévenant même s'il souffrait au fond de lui. C'était lui tout entier. Il avait dû se lâcher parce qu'il le fallait mais on ne verrait plus cette facette de lui. Et quelque part, Hyde en fut rassuré. Le Tetsu qui pleurait et qui perdait le contrôle n'était pas rassurant. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. C'était son image et c'était ce dont Hyde avait besoin.

Ils restèrent encore quelques jours chez eux, Hyde hébergeant Ken et Sakura qui avaient rappliqué dès qu'il les avait appelé. Ken était particulièrement meurtri puisqu'il connaissait la mère de Tetsu depuis tout gosse, elle était celle chez qui il allait goûter...

Finalement et même si cela aurait semblé improbable, les choses reprirent leur cours normal. 'La vie continue', paraît-il... Au bout d'une semaine, Tetsu appela leur agent pour annoncer leur retour sur Tokyo et malgré ses protestations, Maki assura qu'il avait allégé l'emploi du temps pour leur permettre de récupérer un peu. Ken et Sakura partirent en train comme ils étaient venus tandis que Hyde et Tetsu reprirent la voiture, se préparant à parcourir un long chemin. Assis sur le siège du passager, Tetsu considéra un instant son ami.

_Quoi ?_ Demanda celui-ci, se sentant observé.

_Ton bleu est presque parti..._ murmura pensivement Tetsu.

_Mais oui. Rien ne dure, Tetsu-chan. _

_Rien ?_

_Non... Enfin, pas tout... _se rattrapa Hyde.

_Juste les mauvaises choses ?_

Hyde se gratta la tête ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Ce genre de questions... Hyde n'était pas très doué pour philosopher là-dessus... Et puis même, ce n'était pas tellement le style de Tetsu.

_Ca dépend. De la volonté qu'on a à oublier ou conserver quelque chose, de la place des souvenirs en nous... _dit-il enfant.

_Je vois._

_'Tu en as de la chance'_, se dit Hyde, _'moi je patauge un peu là...'_

_Doiha-chan..._ repris le bassiste après un moment, _merci... Je n'y serai pas arrivé sans..._

_Ah, tu vas dire des bêtises !_ l'arrêta Hyde qui avait du mal avec les excès d'affection réguliers dont faisait preuve le bassiste en temps normal. Souvent, Tetsu le traitait un peu comme la 8ème merveille du monde et il en était assez gêné...

_Après tout ce que tu m'as dit ces derniers temps, tu ne vas pas t'offusquer, non ?_ rétorqua Tetsu en faisaint mine de s'agacer. _Monsieur «je serai là pour toi» et «j'ai besoin de toi» a un sursaut de pudeur ? _

Hyde éclata de rire. Pas de doute, son leader était revenu. Tetsu repris gravement, décidé :

_Merci. C'est tout. Je n'aurai jamais tenu le coup si tu ne m'avais pas soutenu, au sens propre comme au figuré. Tu as su dire et faire ce qu'il fallait et pour ça, je te suis reconnaissant. En plus de la joie que ça me procure de t'entendre chanter chaque jour, je te dois ça aussi désormais._

_Tu dis n'importe quoi... _fit Hyde en fixant la route. _Ca ne rembourse même pas le quart de ce que je te dois. Mais ce n'est rien, tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi comme ça et un jour je m'acquitterai de ma dette._

_Une dette ? _Répéta Tetsu. _Je ne suis pas bien sûr de comprendre. Mais peu importe, si ça te va, ça me va aussi. Et le principal, c'est quand même qu'on continue à faire ce qu'on aime, non ?_

_Tout à fait, _répliqua Hyde,vraiment réjouit que le moral soit revenu. _Ca va être une tournée qu'on n'oubliera pas._

FIN

Et vi, c'est fini. Bien sûr, il y a quelques choses qui ne vont pas, par exemple on a un peu l'impression que Osaka, c'est le patelin du coin à deux pas de Tokyo, m'enfin...

J'en ai plein d'autres en réserve, toutes sur le même 'thème', l'amitié (un peu démesurée, ok) entre Hyde et Tetsu (mais pas de Haitsu... Enfin on verra )


End file.
